


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Lavender Byakugan Hime

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Battle, Bed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Hinata spend Valentine's Day together for the first time before finding themselves battling a returned Toneri, who seeks the power of Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan for his devious purposes. NarutoxHinata. For Valentine's Day of 2-12. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Lavender Byakugan Hime

Happy Valentine's Day! I'm proud to present the 11th installment of _**Just Like the Folks**_ with Naruto and his lovely wife Hinata as they spend their first Valentine's Day together. However, they find themselves battling a returned Toneri, who seeks Hinata once again and the power of Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan.  
I hope everyone who reads this enjoys both the romance and action.  
**Summary:** Naruto and Hinata celebrate their first Valentine's Day together and when their day of happiness goes smoothly, they are met by Toneri, whose Tenseigan is once again activated through a horrific revelation, who seeks Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan for an insane purpose.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.  
**_**Notes:** The events of this story take place a whole year after the events of _**The Last: Naruto the Movie.**_

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"It's finally done!" Naruto excitedly said as his oven's timer rang and he opened it to pull out four homemade cinnamon rolls; two of which were shaped in Hinata's face and the others formed a heart with extra cinnamon on the center. Thanks to Kushina telling him where her best cookbook was, he was able to learn all sorts of new recipes and though Hinata was a great cook in her own right, even she knew of Kushina's talents.

Naruto placed the cinnamon rolls in a small box he made for them and closed it before gathering it in his hands. He looked to see all of Dallas, Samsara, and Chibi stare at him from their nearby dog beds while sniffing the air.

"I won't be gone for long, boys, I can count on you to behave, right?" Naruto asked the puppies and they all barked simultaneously; thus confirming they'd be all right while he's out since he had taken them for a walk earlier. He smiled at his puppies and turned on the radio to before leaving the house and starting to head to Hinata's house.

_*By My Side by **Hemenway** plays*_

Along the way, he smiled while heading to Hinata's home and couldn't believe it had already been an entire year since they became a couple. In fact, his smile grew bigger as he remembered their first kiss after they defeated Toneri and reclaimed Hanabi's eyes.

Naruto would never forget how the moon shone brightly behind them as he finally confessed his love to her and the best thing of all that night was the look of heartfelt joy that Hinata's face had. Since this was their first Valentine's Day as a couple, he intended it to be an unforgettable one and in place of walking, he now hurried over to Hinata's home.

As he approached a corner, Ginkaku came from around it and carried a box in his own hand. Naruto stopped in front of him and his older sibling did the same.

"Oh, sorry, Ginkaku, I didn't see you coming." Naruto said.

"Don't sweat it; what's that you're carrying?" Ginkaku asked.

"Some cinnamon rolls I made for Hinata-hime and what are you carrying?" Naruto asked Ginkaku.

"Some limited-edition dango I won in a sake-contest for Anko. Knowing her, she'll knock me to the ground and gobble up the whole box like no one's business." Ginkaku chuckled.

"Yeah and or with your luck, knock you down first and save the dango for later on." Naruto said and Ginkaku only laughed.

"Yes, and who knows; maybe Hinata will have something special for you today or maybe even tonight." Ginkaku said with a wink and Naruto laughed.

"Who knows; anyone I'd better get going. See ya." Naruto said.

"Good luck, Naruto." Ginkaku said.

"By the way, have you seen Kinkaku?" Naruto said as he stopped and spun around.

"I got a letter from him yesterday telling me to let you know that he'd be in Kumogakure for a few days." Ginkaku said.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, Samui sent him an invitation for some Valentine's Day party and he said he'd be there for some time." Ginkaku said.

"Samui sent him an invitation before Valentine's Day and now he's with her for a few days, huh?" Naruto said.

"My couple-sense is tingling." Ginkaku laughed and Naruto joined in the laughter before looking at his watch.

"Gotta run; Ginkaku." Naruto said as he took off and Ginkaku laughed.

_"Ah, he's the same as me all those years ago. Heh, we really are brothers."_ Ginkaku thought to himself before continuing his path to Anko's house and Naruto grinned as he reached the Hyūga compound. Naruto headed to Hinata's window and gave it a light tap before the curtains opened to reveal said Hyūga in her regular on-duty attire.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata-hime!" Naruto said as he presented his beloved the box of cinnamon rolls and she smiled before accepting the box.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled before finding the blonde's lips against hers and softly moaned in bliss. The young couple stroked on another's cheek as they shared a relatively normal kiss and Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's long hair.

When some passing moments went by, they separated their lips and smiled at one another with Naruto continuing to stroke Hinata's cheek. As for her, she looked into her lover's brightly colored eyes and traced his whisker marks.

"So, Hinata-hime, are you working today?" Naruto asked.

"No, in fact, I just complete a small mission a little ago. Wait there." Hinata said before leaving her room and meeting Naruto on the outside with the box of cinnamon rolls still in her hands. The young couple took their leave and sat on the front steps of Naruto's home.

"Thank you for the cinnamon rolls, Naruto-kun, they tasted delicious" Hinata said.

"Don't thank me; thank my Mom for being a cook." Naruto smiled and Hinata did the same.

"I see you've grown your hair out again." Hinata said as she noticed Naruto's once cropped hair had grown to its original length when he was sixteen years of age; if not longer.

"Yeah; thanks to this, I get more comparisons to my Dad every day." Naruto chuckled and Hinata shared his laugh before he opened the door. Just then, all of his puppies came rushing out to see Hinata and all excitedly barked upon seeing her.

"Hello, boys, how are you doing today?" Hinata asked as she petted the puppies and Naruto smiled at them.

"Speaking of puppies, Hinata-hime, they have something to show you." Naruto smiled.

"Yes?" Hinata said and the puppies reared on their hind legs.

"We…" Dallas somehow spoke.

"Love…" Chibi said.

"You." Samsara managed to say and Hinata was stunned upon hearing the puppies speak.

"How…did you puppies do that?" Hinata asked in amazement.

"Expert vocal control for animals; a little something Tamaki taught her cats that allows them to speak regularly." Naruto explained and after stirring out of her awe, she looked to him.

"So, are you teaching them to speak to communicate with you through words?" Hinata asked and Naruto beckoned them pat his ankle. Samsara, Dallas and Chibi all moved closer to him and nuzzled his ankle.

"No, we communicate just fine, right, boys?" Naruto asked the puppies while petting them and they simultaneously yipped in agreement.

"Say, Naruto-kun, I've got something for you, too, have you eaten yet?" Hinata asked.

"Not since breakfast earlier." Naruto answered.

"Is there anything on your mind for lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Not really; is there anything you'd like?" Naruto asked.

"I heard IchiRaku Ramen is having a Valentine's special today and thought you might like to go." Hinata said and Naruto laughed.

"What's funny?" Hinata asked.

"Since we became a couple, you seem to like ramen as much I do." Naruto chuckled and Hinata began to realize he was right since she had thought about the IchiRaku special the moment she woke up.

"You're right; I suppose I do." Hinata smiled.

"Well, it's like that old saying goes: couples become more alike over time." Naruto said and Hinata giggled in agreement.

"I guess you're right." Hinata smiled.

"Pretty soon you're gonna be craving it every minute like me." Naruto joked.

"No way." Hinata laughed before they guided the puppies inside the house and watched as they fell asleep before leaving for IchiRaku's Ramen shop. They ordered the special and chatted as they enjoyed their lunch as any couple had discounts.

"Say, Naruto-kun, is there anything wrong with your Rinnegan?" Hinata asked.

"Not at all, why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"Since our fight with Toneri, my Byakugan has been acting strangely." Hinata said.

"How is it acting strangely?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it takes longer to activate and whenever I'm using it, I feels almost brand-new." Hinata explained and Naruto slurped down some ramen before looking to her.

"I could take a look at your eyes later and see if something's work with them." Naruto offered.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me." Naruto said.

"By the way, I didn't notice Hanabi at your home."

"She said she was going to meet Konohamaru-kun a while before you showed up." Hinata said and Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"Konohamaru and Hanabi?" Naruto began smiling.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

"I knew something was up when Konohamaru was asking me what he should do about on a first date; I just didn't know who he could be talking about. Small world, huh?" Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled in unison.

"Yes, a small world, indeed." Hinata said as they continued eating their noodles until they were done and they headed to the park. The blue-haired kunoichi stood in front of a tree while Naruto used his Eternal Rinnegan's power to observe Hinata's chakra pathway system and looked to see the chakra she received from Hamura mostly gathered in her eyes.

"All right, Hinata-hime, I think I see why your Byakugan is taking so long to activate." Naruto said.

"What's the problem?" Hinata asked.

"All right, the chakra you received from Hamura is backed up in the chakra network of your eyes and keeping it from working as well as it normally would. So, try focusing your chakra and send it flowing throughout your body before trying to activate your Byakugan." Naruto instructed and Hinata did as advised while gathering her chakra before concentrating it. The blonde watched as the amount of Hamura's chakra that was stored in her eyes spread throughout her body.

Once Hamura's chakra had properly spread within her chakra's pathway system, she activated her Byakugan and nodded at Naruto, who smiled back at his lover.

"Well done, Hinata-hime." Naruto said.

"Thank you for your help, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and Naruto nodded; both unaware that Kaguya was using her own Byakugan to inspect the blue-haired kunoichi's chakra. She suspected there was something more to it than Hamura's chakra simply being backed up as it was and she kept staring before ceasing to form hypotheses.

"So, Hinata-hime, what is it you wanted me to have?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me." Hinata said as she led him back to the Hyūga home and brought a miniature chocolate cake in the form of a heart.

"Chocolate cake?" Naruto asked; barely containing his excitement as Hinata made some of the tastiest food he knew.

"I spent all morning making and allowed it to cool off for a bit, so help yourself." Hinata smiled as she handed him a knife and he sliced through it.

"Thanks, Hinata-hime, this is delicious!" Naruto said as he tasted the cake and Hinata beamed in appreciation. As they finished the cake, they felt a familiar presence and looked into the sky where they saw a silhouette was heading their way.

They looked closer and realized it was Toneri floating down towards them. The young Ōtsutsuki landed in front of them and looked at Naruto with his Tenseigan reactivated.

"Toneri, you finally decided to come to Earth, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, but I'm here for you." Toneri said.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"I've learned of your recent unique dojutsu." Toneri explained.

"What of his dojutsu?" Hinata asked.

"I've come to claim your eyes for myself and make this world mine." Toneri said and both Naruto and Hinata grew tense at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Toneri, have you forgotten Hamura-sama's will?" Hinata asked.

"No, I haven't as this time around, I am acting of my own will in place of Hamura's." Toneri said.

"Then, what do you want with my eyes?" Naruto asked.

"I shall use the power of your eyes to unite this world and rule it in the name of the Ōtsutsuki." Toneri explained and while thinking of asking if he had lost his mind, it was clear he had.

"As for you, Hinata-hime, I invite you to rule alongside me as Queen of this world and…" Toneri began to say.

"I refuse!" Hinata said in an unusually dangerous voice.

"Very well, I shall claim you as a pet should you continue to deny me." Toneri and Naruto and Hinata began to ready their chakra when the ground starting shaking. Just then, Kaguya telepathically contacted Hinata and Naruto before gaining their attention before speaking to them of a plan.

_"Naruto-kun, Hinata, I'm about to use Yomotsu Hirasaka to open a portal behind Toneri and the moment you see it, knock him into it."_ Kaguya instructed as she could tell that fighting someone with Toneri's strength would be too dangerous in a place such as Konoha and both shinobi knew she had a part.

_"Got it!"_ Naruto and Hinata thought in unison as said Rabbit Goddess swiftly and silently opened a portal behind him. Then, using swift speed, Naruto and Hinata launched themselves at Toneri and grabbed him while flying into the portal.

They landed in a dimension similar to the one where Kaguya's body was sealed and they pushed Toneri back enough for him to soar backwards. He stopped himself and looked as the portal they entered through closed.

"An alternate dimension; a very wise decision, indeed." Toneri said before Naruto and Hinata finally noticed his Tenseigan had been reactivated.

"Your Tenseigan is back?! How is that possible?!" Naruto demanded and a smirk crossed Toneri's lips.

"You stole another Hyūga's eyes, didn't you?" Hinata said and Toneri began chuckling.

"You could say that." Toneri said and a chill ran through Naruto's body as he began to wonder about something.

"Why you…where did you get that Byakugan?!" Naruto demanded.

"It is as Hinata-hime said; I obtained these eyes from a Hyūga but from many years ago." Toneri said.

"Which Hyūga?!" Hinata asked.

"The one named Neji Hyūga." Toneri said and a sense of horror ran through Naruto and Hinata's bodies at what they had heard.

"That's impossible! Neji's Byakugan was sealed off forever when he died and it should be long decayed by now!" Naruto said.

"That's why I stole his eyes years ago from his grave and reanimated them using my Ōtsutsuki chakra; thus breaking the posthumous seal on them. I only stole Hanabi Hyūga's eyes in order to determine if there were any major differences between that of both a Main and Branch member to the Hyūga clan's eyes." Toneri said with a calm yet truly sinister look spread across his lips and Naruto couldn't listen to anymore of his talk.

"Hinata-hime!" Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Right!" Hinata said before Toneri activated his Tenseigan Chakra mode and sent Puppet-Cursing Spheres at the couple. They immediately countered by using Shinra Tensei and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to destroy the spheres before they could reach them.

Quickly moving back, Toneri flew to the ground and performed a summoning jutsu that summoned an army of his puppets and Naruto performed the multi-shadow clone jutsu before sending them running towards the puppets with blinding speed. Each of them used Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres to knock the puppets back and Toneri performed some hand signs before Naruto and Hinata realized he was focusing his chakra.

Naruto quickly entered Sage Mode and performed Frog Kata to knock Toneri back before he and Hinata charged at him. He watched the stunned Toneri slowly recover before he restarted his hand signs and summoned a new Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan along with a similar golem.

While the second golem resembled the original statue in appearance, the first one had a lower body with legs and stood upright akin to the Demon Statue of the Outer Path. Both of the statues roared and Naruto heard Kurama snarling within.

_"Naruto, do what you want with the second statue but leave the first one to me; I've a score to settle with this thing."_ Kurama said and Naruto nodded before activating his Eagle chakra avatar as he placed Hinata inside of it next to him. He formed the hands for Tengai Shinsei and summoned a meteorite from the sky with another a distance behind it.

Naruto's avatar wing touched the meteorite and surrounding it with his chakra in the same fashion he would with a Rasenshuriken. The chakra surrounding it glowed brightly with the appearance of a Rasenshuriken before Naruto reared his wing back and threw it at the second statue before it moved.

The meteorite collided with the second statue's head and destroyed its entire upper body before the following meteorite obliterated it all together. A blinding light appeared from the collision before Hinata saw Toneri flying at them from behind.

Naruto spun around and hurled a Rasenshuriken at him before he dodged it; failing to know the blonde had purposely threw it at him the way he did. The blue-haired woman focused the chakra she received from Hamura to her eyes and she then felt something new about using her dojutsu; not the same sensation she had from the recent times she used it.

She used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm again and this knocked Toneri back over a faraway horizon while simultaneously having a vertical angle of his chakra points sealed off. Naruto looked in amazement and he looked to Hinata before realizing something in amazement.

"Hinata-hime…" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Hinata said and looking at her reflection in his headband, she was completely shocked to see her Byakugan was now that of the Tenseigan.

"Naruto-kun, I have the…" Hinata said in disbelief.

"That's it; your Byakugan must have been reacting to Hamura's chakra and that's why it must have been the way it was; it was trying to change into a Tenseigan." Naruto explained and Hinata realized Hamura's chakra was enhancing her own powers just as Hagoromo's own chakra has done for her beloved. The Ōtsutsuki statue roared before swinging at Naruto's avatar and he evaded it before entering Tailed Beast Mode as Kurama along with fusing his Griffin avatar before doing another hand sign.

"Tailed Beast Mode: Chimera!" Naruto said before Hinata looked down to see Kurama's upper body form atop of Kokuo's body; resembling a centaur crossed with a griffin. Suddenly, the Truth-Seeking Ball-like-objects that came with Naruto's chakra avatars crossed with Tailed Beast Mode began swirling around him before attaching to his body and appearing on it in the form of blackish samurai-type armor.

The statue stomped towards Naruto and using Kokuo's speed, he ran forward with himself and Hinata in the head of the avatar. Naruto reared on Kokuo's hind legs and began to kick the statue's head using his front leg's hooves.

While kicking the Ōtsutsuki statue, Naruto punched at its head and knocked it onto the ground. It roared and reached up at him before Naruto started flapping his avatar's wings; creating gusts of wind that restrained it from getting up. He jumped back and grabbed the statue before jerking it to its feet to kick it away.

He and Hinata then separated from Kurama, who reverted back to Naruto's griffin chakra avatar as the sage had left behind enough of Asura's chakra for him to temporarily remind in that form. Kurama looked back at the two and nodded to them before they took off in direction of where Toneri had flown off to.

As the young couple took off, the Statue swung at Kurama, who flew into the air before beginning to prepare to a Tailed-Beast Ball with the power of a Truth-Seeking Ball added. The statue roared at Kurama before he swung his tail and formed a tsunami that washed the golem monster back.

Finally, he gathered all the necessary chakra in his mouth and fired his Tailed-Beast Bomb at the statue. The attack decapitated the statue and Kurama smirked before swinging his tails at its remains; cracking the statue into nothing.

He hemmed and smirked at his victory before heading in Naruto's direction. Back with Naruto and Hinata, they rushed towards Toneri before he used a space-time portal to flash them to the crazed Ōtsutsuki's direction. They landed in front of him and he stood in front of before activating his Tenseigan Chakra Mode; reopening his closed chakra points in the same fashion Naruto did in his battle with Neji.

He then used his Tenseigan to look inside of Naruto's body and found himself stunned upon seeing Kaguya's chakra engram within him. He smiled at Naruto before turning his gaze to Hinata and marveled once he saw her new Tenseigan.

"Well, the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya-sama lives on within you and now Hinata-hime has a Tenseigan of her own." Toneri said.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps Kaguya-sama will be better suited within another member of the Ōtsutsuki and I can already say Hinata-hime would make a fine pet." Toneri said with a clear hint of lust in his voice and Hinata took her usual fighting stance.

_"Don't presume to fill your head with such nonsense."_ Kaguya spoke to Toneri in a telepathic voice and he immediately realized it was her speaking to him using telepathy.

_"Kaguya-sama, will you join my quest as my fellow sole remaining Ōtsutsuki?"_ Toneri asked in telepathic speech.

_"I believe the phrase I'm seeking is…there's not a chance in hell I shall join you. You are Naruto-kun's enemy and the moment you attacked him and his beloved, you became my enemy as well. "_ Kaguya said from within Naruto and he heard the whole conversation.

_"Very well, I alone shall carry on with my plan."_ Toneri responded.

_"Hey, Granny Kaguya, if I absorb his chakra with my Preta Path, will I end up with an engram?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Not likely since his chakra is nowhere near the levels of Hagoromo or Hamura; not too to mention myself."_ Kaguya explained and Naruto activated his Eternal Rinnegan, which gained a power-hungry grin from Toneri.

"Hinata-hime, let's go!" Naruto said as he felt Kurama's chakra returning to him and he immediately entered Six Path Sage Mode where Hinata entered her new Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Her chakra shroud was purplish and two chakra-formed horns appeared on Hinata's forehead along with Magatama markings appearing on her.

_*Just a Little Faster by **There by Tomorrow** plays*_

Toneri sprang at Hinata and Naruto as he drew both his Sword of the Wind God and Hiraishin sword while coating it in a triple mixture of Truth-Seeking Balls, Senjutsu, and Ying-Yang chakra. He smiled as Toneri used the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion to form its sword-like state and swung it at Naruto, who countered it in time with his Hiraishin blade.

Toneri's shock reaction gave Naruto more than enough time to push him back with Rinbo Hengoku and the final Ōtsutsuki hurled more Puppet Cursing Sphere at Hinata. She used Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to deflect all of them and Naruto flew at Toneri before assaulting him with slashes.

_"Granny Kaguya, it's time for that technique!"_ Naruto said to Kaguya.

_"Right!"_ Kaguya responded before a third Eternal Rinnegan opened on Naruto's forehead and its vermillion colored glowed brightly as nine tomoe were added to it. In a mixture of Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Mōra, Naruto and Kaguya mutually dubbed this fusion as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan.

The eye looked at Toneri and it expanded at him before red flames similar to that of Amaterasu appeared on his body. He spun around yelling as Hinata joined Naruto and he foresaw their enemy about to figure out to use Truth-Seeking Balls to extinguish the flames using the predictive powers of the Eternal Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan.

"Now!" Naruto said as Hinata formed the Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion with her Truth-Seeking Balls to knock Toneri back. Still ablaze, Toneri absorbed the flames and Naruto smirked as he threw a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at his foe using his chakra arms.

He watched Toneri absorb it and with great speed, Hinata appeared behind him as she used Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary to surround him with several orbs. Naruto realized that having the strength of Neji's Byakugan made his endurance and now they'd have to hit as much as possible.

Toneri tried absorbing the orbs pelting him from every side but there were too many of them with Hinata's enhanced power. As he was pelted, Naruto appeared in the blasts and sliced through Toneri's chest with his Ying-Yang Hiraishin blade before inflicting more damage by turning the Sword of the Wind God into its fiery state.

Naruto lashed the Sword of the Fire God and slashed his wound; causing him to cry out. Normally, he and Hinata would have some sympathy for Toneri since they knew that being the last of remaining member of a mostly-extinct clan living alone would be enough to drive any being mad with insanity.

But the moment he revealed he had stolen Neji's eyes for his own selfish purposes, there was no shred of sympathy left for him and they knew he wouldn't rest until he claimed Naruto's eyes. Toneri felt his arm turn to stone and released that absorbing Naruto's senjutsu attack was causing his to turn to stone.

Hinata swung her Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion and cut off Toneri's petrified arm before Naruto used an Asura Path arm to hurl a chakra rod into where his foe's shoulder was. He yelled in pain before Naruto slashed him across the chest again and knocked into the air with an upright kick.

Toneri flew into the air with Naruto and Hinata flying after him before the blonde touched his wounded chest. He absorbed half the chakra from Toneri's body using his Preta Path and channeled the stolen chakra into a teal-colored Planetary Rasengan along with his Six Paths chakra.

Meanwhile, Hinata powered her own attack in the form of Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack and she flew alongside Naruto with their attacks ready to strike. As Toneri saw the oncoming attacks coming his way, he hallucinated and saw Naruto in the forms of Hagoromo and Hinata in the form of Hamura with Kaguya in the center.

As he stared at what he hallucinated to be his ancestors, Naruto and Hinata appeared above him and struck his heart before sending him spiraling into the ground. Once Toneri struck the ground, a massive shockwave appeared from where he landed and a temporary sandstorm formed as the dojutsu couple avoided it.

Once the sandstorm cleared and the shockwave ended, they looked down to see Toneri lying dead in a massive crater. Naruto and Hinata deactivated their chakra shrouds once they landed on the ground with the blonde walking down into the crater.

He stared at Toneri's eyes and sighed before doing same hand signs with Hinata standing alongside him. Then, he performed Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage and burned Toneri's body within small minutes.

Since she knew her beloved so well, she knew he was doesn't doing this as a burial for Toneri but rather Neji's eyes. The pair watched Toneri's body become ashes that the wind blew into the distance and looked at each other before they deactivated their respective dojutsu along with Kaguya doing the same as Naruto's third eye closed behind his headband.

Kaguya then opened a portal and allowed the young couple to return home to his house. They entered his house and sat on his couch after setting their footwear.

Sensing their somberness, Dallas climbed onto the couch and nuzzled Hinata before she welcomed the pup into her lap. As she stroked his fur, she smiled at him and Chibi and Samsara did likewise by rubbing their heads against Naruto's ankles.

Naruto smiled at the corgi and beagle before looking at his beloved Hyūga while petting their heads. She looked to him and smiled back before softly placing her hand on his cheek.

"Well, Hinata-hime, we sure have some unusual dojutsu, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we do." Hinata said as she stroked Dallas' fur and the small Golden Retriever rested in her lap. When the puppies sensed their owner's and Hinata's somberness had faded, they left them alone knowing they'd likely be fine from that point on.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's shapely body and brought her closer to him where she framed his face; her fingers brushing through his once-cropped hair. Hinata rested her head against his chest while his fingers trailed through her hair.

"Thank you for what you did with Neji-Ni-san's eyes." Hinata said.

"Don't mention; give his eyes a cremation like that after they were stolen was fine by me, Hinata-hime." Naruto said as Hinata's fingers ran through his hair and he laid her on her back as he pressed his lips against hers tenderly. The blue-haired woman's lavender eyes stared into Naruto's shimmering cerulean pools as he brushed his fingers through her hair and he picked her up bridal-style before carrying her into his bedroom.

He placed on the bed and closed the door before stroking her cheek as he replanted his lips on hers. Without taking his eyes off Hinata, he flung his jacket onto the floor and she wrapped her arms around his back.

_*Be Somebody by **Thousand Foot Krutch** plays*_

Hinata's hands traveled up to the back of Naruto's head and undid his headband; catching it as it fell off. She placed it on a nearby drawer and went back to stroking the back of his head while he tenderly caressed her cheek.

She then felt Naruto's tongue licking into her mouth and she slightly groaned before licking his after some hesitation. The pair moaned as their tongues licked and slobbered on one another tongue's while embracing.

Hinata groaned as Naruto's tongue wrestled with hers and they licked together as he allowed her to rise. Though now sitting alongside one another, their kiss still remained strong and they continued caress each other's cheeks with endearing strokes.

She felt him reaching for her obi and lightly whimpered; causing Naruto to stop his hand. Hinata continued to frame the blonde's face as she rested her forehead against his and lowly whispered for him to do as he wished as she'd be alright.

With that said he lifted his shirt and threw it aside before lying Hinata on her back again. She blushed at seeing him shirtless for the first time and couldn't believe how fit a body he had.

"I love that blush as much as I do you, Hinata-hime." Naruto said and Hinata's blush grew bigger along with her smile before he gripped her obi. He undid it and less than a second later, her blouse-like shirt opened to reveal her large breasts.

_"Incredible!"_ Naruto said as Hinata continue to blush at him seeing her ample chest in all its wonderful glory for the first time. He placed his hands on her breasts and began to grope her mounds while she squeaked in pleasure.

Naruto smiled in amazement as he squeezed and caressed Hinata's great orbs of flesh while rubbing his thumbs on her tits. He chuckled as they quickly grew aroused and to further tease her, he smothered his face into her cleavage before beginning to kiss her breasts.

Hinata loudly moaned while she felt Naruto kissing her breasts while he kneaded and squeezed them. She moaned as he toyed with her chest before lightly gnawing on her mound and she whimpered as she felt his canines gently starting to pierce her soft flesh.

Naruto gripped Hinata's tit between his middle and index finger while he fondled her other mound. She whimpered before he carefully continued to gnaw on her breast and her legs began twitching; hinting at her arousal.

"Well, Hinata-hime, you sure got wet pretty fast." Naruto teased as he ceased biting her orb and pulled the stockings off her legs. He held onto her leg and licked her thigh while caressing her breast.

Hinata continued to whimper and moan as Naruto licked her calf before setting her legs down. He held her other nipple before tweaking and teasing both of her tits.

He leaned forward as he held her mounds together and licked both her tits. Naruto placed his lips on her left nipple and started suckling it while teasing the other one.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand brushing on her shorts as he teased her wetness beneath and she mewled at his actions. She moaned as he brushed his lips together on her bud and freed it to lick them while she continued to moan.

She closed her eyes as he teased and caressed her bosom while squeezing them. Suddenly, she felt him stop and opened her eyes to see him standing up naked with his boxers and trousers at his ankles.

He stepped out of the clothes and gave Hinata's forehead a loving kiss before removing her shorts. She looked at him as he observed her toned, curvaceous body before lowering his head to her pussy and she placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, may I taste you as well?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded at her before lying on his back as she sat up. She crawled over him and kissed him before turning herself in the opposite direction with her womanhood above his face while she eyed his manhood.

She blinked a single time at being so close to his length and she immediately felt his fingers spreading her womanhood. Hinata moaned as his fingers entered her wetness and started rubbing inside of her walls.

Naruto felt Hinata's breasts smothering his length before she actually squeezed her ample breasts on it and he shivered in joy at their incredible softness squishing together on him. She started licking the tip of it and Naruto started licking her clit in return.

His fingers wriggled and stirred within Hinata's pussy as they teased her walls and she moaned while rubbing her mounds together on his cock. Naruto's tongue licked on Hinata's clit before moving to licking her folds and she rubbed her tongue on his exposed foreskin.

Naruto continued to moan as Hinata's tongue rubbed and licked on his tower's tip while she squeezed and caressed her breasts together on it. She kneaded her orbs together and rubbed her hardened tits on his veined manhood before lathering it with her tongue.

She then took a deep breath before sliding her mouth down his glory and she immediately felt his tongue replace his fingers within her innards. Naruto began thrusting his cock into Hinata's mouth and cleavage alike while she massaged his hardness.

Naruto's tongue ventured into the depths of Hinata's pussy and tasted her arousal while rubbings his fingers on her spread folds. She moaned as she pumped her mouth down his thrusting hilt as it flew into the warm, soft cleavage it was smothered between and Hinata sucked on it while simultaneously licking.

Hinata and Naruto moaned at tasting one another's lower regions while feeling their orgasms drawing closer. He licked Hinata's womanhood and slobbered on her clit between licking her innards.

Naruto's manhood pumped into Hinata's breasts as they bounced on him and she licked his shaft while it jetted into her mouth. His tongue slobbered on her walls and she let out a muffled whimper as his fingers teasingly brushed her folds while holding them apart.

At last, Naruto felt Hinata's release stream from her pussy onto his tongue and he eagerly licked up her release. Meantime, she moaned as his cum overflowed from her mouth and trailed down his shaft into her bosom.

As his cum leaked into her cleavage, she steadily swallowed it and opened her mouth to breath before freeing her beloved sage's manhood from her cleavage. She started licking it again and Naruto chuckled at her.

"Oh, Hinata-hime, if you want me to cum again, you do know what we can do." Naruto said and Hinata smiled before looking back at him to nod. She sat up and crawled forward before her pussy hovered over Naruto's manhood.

He placed his hand on her small waist and held onto it as she took a deep breath before finally sliding her wetness down his cock. Hinata loudly moaned at Naruto's size within her walls that destroyed her womanhood and he did the same for her tightness.

Hinata looked down at Naruto's erection inside of her walls and smiled back at him as she starting bucking her hips. Once he knew Hinata was no longer in pain from losing her hymen, he began to thrust into her womanhood and banged himself into her core.

The blue-haired woman's breasts began to jiggle from his strong movements and she placed her hands on either side of the blonde as she shook her hips. Naruto pounded his member into Hinata's walls while she rode his cock and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she shook her hips.

Naruto jerked his cannon into Hinata's walls as it thrashed and pounded into her wetness. His hands remained planted on either side of her waist as she thrust her warmth down onto his hardness and her movements grinded him as he rammed himself upright.

He groaned at Hinata's pussy sliding up and down his manhood before he released her waist to cup what he could hold of her breasts. Hinata moaned as he rubbed and toyed with them as they jiggled and heaved into the air from his powerful thrusts.

Hinata whimpered as she grew tighter on Naruto's cock while it flew into her wet caverns and his kneading of her breasts only helped her become tighter. Though not much time had passed, her blush covered her whole face in her usual fashion and she mewled as she looked down to see him grip her nipples.

Naruto smirked as he squeezed and pulled them upright while she loudly moaned. Hinata shook her waist on her beloved shinobi's manhood as it charged and slammed into her walls with intense forces.

He pumped himself into her wetness and she whimpered as she felt his hardness reaching as deep as her stomach. Hinata fell back and landed on Naruto before turning her head to face him.

Instead of kissing right away, their tongues instantly lashed out of their mouths to meet and Naruto pulled on Hinata's tits while they jiggled nonstop. She moaned as her tongue slobbered on his and vice versa for him as well.

Naruto's mighty glory crashed into Hinata's tightening walls as their tongues warred against one another and they traced one another's lips with their tongues before forming a tight seal between them. Ultramarine eyes stared into violet-white eyes while the young couple worked their hips together in tandem and the blonde released Hinata's tits in order to reclaim his old on her breasts. He pressed them together and held like so while thrusting his hardness upright into her womanhood.

Naruto and Hinata moaned in their kiss as their release got closer with every single movement shared between them. Their tongues reunited in their kiss while they made out and Hinata's nails dug into the mattress as her mounds were groped.

She whimpered as Naruto's cock soared deeply into her womanhood and she continued to move her hips against his. The pair moaned within their kiss as he pounded his veined-tower into her warmth and she lifted her left hand to stroke his whiskers.

Then, both let out a muffled but clear moan in their kiss as her walls coiled around his cock and his seeds exploded from his member as they boiled into her womb. The blue-haired woman moaned in pleasure as his cum oozed from her entrance and poured down his hardness onto the bed; forming a white puddle beneath his balls.

"I love you so much." Naruto and Hinata breathlessly said at the same time once their kiss was broken and they caught their breath. Once they recaptured their breath, Hinata got off Naruto's manhood and allowed the rest of their release to pour from her pussy.

Then, she straddled him and placed her wetness over his manhood before taking it back in seconds later. Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders before rolling her hips forward as he palmed her breasts again and squeezed them.

She moaned from his excessive groping of her ample assets and she thrust her womanhood down onto Naruto's cock while it bolted upright into her warm innards. He caressed and groped Hinata's jiggling mounds while she sent her walls down his length.

He smiled up at his blushing lover and she whimpered at his strong pumps of steel. Naruto sat up and smothered his lips against Hinata's as she wrapped her arms around him while placing her hands on the back of his head.

She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as their tongues found one another once again while she locked her legs around him. Naruto smiled at Hinata's beauty with the sun shining brightly behind her sweating form outside the window and her ass smacked against his lap.

Naruto moaned while sending his throbbing manhood into Hinata's pussy while she wiggled her hips on his length and kissed him deeply. He rubbed his thumbs on her nipples again while his fingers sank into her orbs and she brushed her tongue against his.

Hinata and Naruto closed their eyes in bliss as he pounded his glory into her walls and she bucked her hips against his charging ones. She whimpered from his thrusts and rested her forehead against his for the time being.

Naruto played with Hinata's quaking breasts while she found his manhood rapidly banging on her walls and she moaned into his mouth as she did moments ago. The blonde's left hand released Hinata's breast and trailed his fingers through her hair before ultimately placing itself on the back of her head.

After a few more thrusts and bucks, Hinata moaned as Naruto's cock unleashed another load of semen into her caverns that exploded from her warmth. They parted their lips and Hinata rested her head on his heart while she sweated.

Hinata lifted herself off Naruto's glory and rested on her front while he wiped the sweat off his forehead. After letting her rest for a while, Hinata stood on four of her limbs and Naruto gripped her breasts from behind as he entered her tunnels.

She mewled before Naruto began to charge his length into Hinata's tunnels and she moaned as her mounds began swaying forward in his hands. Naruto held onto his lover's ample chest and kneaded them while pummeling his manhood into her core.

Hinata felt Naruto place his chest on her back while driving his member into her warmth and she looked as he squeezed her breasts against one another. She once again dug her nails into the bed and held on tightly while the blonde's member jetted into her walls.

Sweat literally rained from their bodies as Naruto pounded and ran his cock into her pussy while her mounds jiggled forth. Hinata looked back at him as he pistoned his length through her folds that she temporarily lost her balance and fell onto her front with him gripping her waist.

Hinata moaned and whimpered as her breasts smothered on the bed with Naruto reaching forward to hold onto her forearm. She lifted it and he held onto her forearm while she managed to regain her sense of balance enough with her other arm.

With Naruto holding onto her forearm, her breasts swayed and bounced about freely as he slammed his manhood into her wetness. He placed his other hand on Hinata's ass as his crotch thrust against it and he teasingly squeezed her rear cheeks.

Hinata whimpered with her large orbs flinging forward and Naruto let go of her forearm and rear to regain his hold on her bobbing mounds. He pressed his lips back against Hinata's and she looked into his eyes once again.

Afterwards, Naruto's cum erupted from Hinata's innards and oozed onto the bed with him massaging her breasts until the orgasm ended. A moment later, Naruto lay on his back with Hinata cuddling up to him and he gave her another kiss on the lips.

"This certainly has been an interesting Valentine's Day, hasn't it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"You said it; Hinata-hime, and do you know what's the best part of it?" Naruto smiled.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's not over yet." Naruto smiled before putting himself on top of Hinata and she giggled at him while framing his face.

**_Years onwards_ **

"Bolt-Onisan is that true?" asked Himawari, who sat on the living room floor petting Dallas' head with her older brother sitting on the couch reading a memory album with Chibi resting alongside him.

"You bet it is, Dattebasa!" Bolt said as he held the memory album down for Himawari to see as he pointed to a picture of their parents' wedding.

"See there's Uncle Neji, Grandma and Granddad, and that's Granny Kaguya." Bolt said as he pointed to the three ghosts in attendance to Naruto and Hinata's wedding along with Kaguya in her physical manifested form.

"And Big Mama Kaguya summoned all three of their spirits from the afterlife, right?" Himawari smiled.

"That's right and what do you think, Kushina?" Bolt said as he held the picture to another girl of two years with red hair inherited from her namesake grandmother and lavender eyes like her mother. Kushina, who sat next to Himawari petting Samsara's back, looked at the picture and giggled at seeing her relatives.

"Sure sounds like a yes to me." Himawari giggled as she gently pat Kushina's head and the smaller girl giggled at her elder sister.

"You said it." Bolt laughed and Himawari noticed another picture of Hinata throwing her bridal bouquet into the air.

"Who's the lady catching that bouquet?" Himawari asked.

"That's Aunt Anko and the big guy laughing next to her is Uncle Ginkaku." Bolt said and Kushina laughed at how crazy her purple-haired aunt looked Himawari noticed another couple smiling.

"And those two are Aunty Samui and Uncle Kinkaku, right?" Himawari asked.

"Bingo." Bolt answered while petting Chibi's ears and the Corgi panted in excitement at the boy. He grinned akin to his father before looking at Minato's pictures at the wedding and noticed how teary he looked.

"Boy, Granddad sure did a lot cry at the wedding." Bolt said before Naruto suddenly appeared behind the couch smiling and chuckled at Minato's pictures.

"Well, you kids know your Granddad; once he's emotional enough, he starts crying." Naruto said before the three children and dogs noticed him. The three children sprang at their father and hugged him while he embraced them in return.

"Hi, Dad!" Bolt and Himawari both said while hugging their father.

"Hi, kids." Naruto laughed before picking up Kushina and giving his youngest child a hug. The small redhead giggled and returned the hug to her father.

"Dad, you're finally back, Dattebasa!" Bolt said since their father usually didn't return home from the Hokage office until late.

"I left a shadow clone at work; no one will know the difference. How's your day been?" Naruto asked Bolt and Himawari as he started petting his dogs as they greeted their owner.

"My day has been just fine!" Himawari smiled.

"Bolt, how about you; did you and Sarada talk today?" Naruto teased his son and the younger blonde frowned at his father.

"Why do you always tease me like that when you know as well as I do that she's a menace to society!" Bolt said in protest.

"Come on, Bolt, it can't be all that bad." Naruto chuckled while holding Kushina.

"Not that bad; she's crazy! Every time I'm near her, she acts like she's so much better than me and I don't know why she acts like I don't know when she's following me everywhere." Bolt said and Naruto chuckled at his son.

"You know, your mom used follow me around all the time and maybe that's Sarada's way of showing that she likes you." Naruto said and Bolt still frowned.

"Yes, Bolt-Onisan, maybe Sarada likes you." Himawari teased and Bolt looked at his sister in dismay.

"Himawari, not you, too!" The exasperated Bolt said and Naruto laughed.

"That aside, is anyone up for some IchiRaku Ramen on your Dad?" Naruto proposed and all of Bolt, Himawari, and even Kushina responded in excitement.

"All right, let me go get your Mom. Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"She's in there resting." Bolt said as he gestured to his parents' bedroom and Naruto headed into the room to find Hinata, who was currently 6 months pregnant, resting on her back. He smiled at his wife and walked over to her before sitting down on the bed as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto helped her sit up and gave his wife a loving kiss.

"Hello, Hinata-hime; how's the coming attraction?" Naruto asked as he stroked Hinata's bulging belly and she smiled before she accepted Kushina into her lap.

"The same as their father; energetic to no end." Hinata said regarding the upcoming baby as she ran her fingers through Kushina's hair while the small girl rested her head on her mother's stomach as if listening to her future sibling and Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Once again, Happy Valentines, everyone and this was one action-packed story, huh? I've never had Naruto and Hinata fight alongside one another before and I thought that Toneri would be the perfect opponent.

To make him more sinister and give him a non-redeeming factor, I had him reveal that he stole Neji's eyes a short time after the war ended. Speaking of eyes, I gave Hinata the Tenseigan and if my hunch is correct, I'm the one of the very first authors to give her the Tenseigan.

Now, in the event that anyone such as my student **_DarkChild316_** is going to ask me if they can give Hinata the Tenseigan in their respective stories, all I'm going to say is knock yourselves out since I'm sure she'll get it in cannon. After all if Hagoromo's chakra can turn Sasuke's Sharingan into a Rinnegan, I'm sure she'd get Tenseigan from Hamura's chakra being inside of her and having Kaguya side with Naruto in place of Toneri was a good way to show how loyal she is to him.

So, the next **_JTLF_** will feature Naruto and the Rain Kunoichi Konan and credit goes to **_DarkChild316_** for suggesting I use the songs A Little Faster by **There By Tomorrow** and Be Somebody by **Thousand Foot Krutch** along with suggesting the title of this story. So, thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
